Loving You Sucks
by LemonWWE
Summary: Lita finds comfort in the most unlikely person after breaking up with Phil, AJ. They both do something that starts a sinful relationship. But than, Lita goes back to Phil, breaking AJ's heart. This is a love story, with a twist. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Note: First femslash ever, so it may not be that all great. I will try and improve though. Suggestions will help. Also, I own nothing!

* * *

It was a well know fact that Lita and Cm Punk were indeed dating, but it isn't all lollipops and rainbows. Their relationship had been on the rocks for several weeks after Phil told her to come with him on tour. Lita knew that when she came on tour with Phil this would happen, it was the lack of privacy and constantly being with each other wasn't good for the relationship. She knew this long before she came on tour, but Phil thought it would be a good idea and insist that she came with him, practically begging. She eventually gave in, coming with on tour.

She knew Phil must have regretted his offer by now, and if this kept up, Lita would surely leave after breaking up. She often told him that she should just return to their home in Chicago, and see him whenever. That would cause the argument to unfold, Phil would always throw in something other than the fact that his little offer was the obvious reason they were arguing, he never liked to be told wrong. But he also knew if this kept up Lita would leave, single.

Lita tried bringing it up, again. "Phil, I think it's best if I just go back home.. to my home, in Atlanta."

Phil gave her a bewildered look, he never heard that one yet and it caught him off guard, "Your home, in Atlanta? What's wrong with _our _home in Chicago?"

Lita shook her head, "Nothing, it's just we are closer to Atlanta, I can just stay there for a while and figure things out."

"Figure things out? Like what, you think our relationship needs figuring out? We're perfectly fine, Li." Phil replied.

Lita glared, "You keep telling yourself that, Phil, but you know that this is _your_ fault. If you haven't asked me, we wouldn't be having this useless argument."

"Oh, so our conversations and arguments are useless, is our relationship useless, too, Ames?" Phil asked, anger rising in his voice.

Lita whimpered, "Babe. I don't mean any of that," she breathed. "I'm sorry babe, this is all my fault. You're right, I'm pressuring you into thinking things are wrong. Nothing's wrong here." She sarcastically replied.

Phil grew angry and said something he regretted, "Fuck you, you whore! You know what, everything is wrong. Why don't you just get out of my life and let's break up. Is that better?"

"Phil-"

He opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving her alone. What the hell just happened? Their fights never went this far, and when it did they usually made up with sex, but they have never talked about breaking up. Maybe they just needed to be apart for a couple hours to cool off, than he'll come off and they can talk.

* * *

The next day Lita woke up when there was a knock on the door. She sat up and was confused at to where she was, or what she was doing. Reality came crashing down, hard, when she didn't see Phil next to her like he usually was. The knocks continued and she had no choice but to open it, rather than sit in bed and think.

She opened the door, and just like the maid, she was confused. The maid spoke politely, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Brooks already checked out and left, you have to leave." Those words crushed Lita's hopes even more. Lita nodded, "Just let me gather my things."

Lita gathered all of her stuff, and left the room. What was she going to do now? She could call Vince and ask him for some help, but she was too embarrassed to say that Phil had literally left her. She leaned back against the nearest wall and sat down. Did Phil really just leave her and broked up with her?

She picked up her phone and tried calling him. After three rings she was sent to voice mail, it was obvious he sent her to voice mail. That was it, and she broke down. She hugged her knees tightly against her chest as she cried silently. All she wanted was to have Phil come back to her and hold her, telling her that he was sorry.. but it never happened.

She didn't even know how long it was that she had been sitting there until someone poked her shoulder. She groggily wiped at her eyes, she must have dozed off. She looked up at the person. AJ was hunched over, staring Lita down with a worried look.

"What's wrong, Lita?"

* * *

I say that's good for a start, well, what do you think? Review me your thoughts! It'll make a girl real happy :D


	2. Chapter 2

Starting College soon, so may be a while to update. I will try my hardest to update though!

* * *

Lita blinked, staring at the floor with confussion. Did someone talk to her?

"Lita.. are you okay?" AJ asked, kneeling next to the redhead. She and Lita hit a rough patch a while back, but that was long ago.

Lita looked at AJ, wiping the sleep from her eye. "AJ?"

AJ smiled, knowing the woman was okay made her feel happy. Her face dropped a few seconds later. "What are you still doing here? Phil left long ago."

Lita furrowed her brows. She couldn't believe he would do that, tell her to get out of his life and just leave. She looked back down at the floor, not wanting to look AJ in the eye. She couldn't tell her what happened between Phil and herself.

"Uh, yeah. I know.. that's why I'm still here."

AJ's eye widened. She knew Lita didn't want to say it directly, but she said it in her own words; Phil left me. AJ grit her teeth, hating the man even more than before. There was a time when she liked him, but that was a stupid crush before she knew how he truely was, it was sad. Lita just found out.

AJ stood up, brushing off her pants. She pulled her hand out. "Do you need a ride, Lita? I have a car outside, you could come along if you want."

Lita looked back up at AJ, shocked. This woman, the one that she was terrible towards, was being nice and offering her a ride. Lita wanted to start crying again, a few tears did slip through when she took AJ's hand and got up.

AJ smiled, rubbing her thumb gently against her face. "Come on. You're a tough girl. Don't cry."

Lita nodded and picked her things up. She slung her bag over her shoulder and held her sweater in the other. AJ walked, leading the way. Lita dug into her pocket and couldn't help but check her phone for any messages. Her heart breaking a little more when there was none, not even missed calls. He didn't bother calling...

AJ looked back, noticing the way Lita looked at the phone. Lita did lash out at her really bad, hurting so much she had to leave to get together again, but for some reason, she wasn't angry. She couldn't, she loved her. AJ stopped, turning to look at Lita.

"Do you want to stop to get something to eat, I'm guessing you haven't ate yet." AJ asked.

Lita nodded, not realizing that she was really hungry until she took notice. Lita gave a dry laugh after sudden realization settled in, "Phil has my card.."

AJ shrugged, and started walking towards the stairs. "I'll buy. I'm pretty hungry, haven't eaten, too."

Lita looked at AJ, her heart fluttering slightly. There really was good people out there who don't hold grudges. Lita eagerly followed after AJ after her stomach lightly grumbled.

xxx

Lita blushed in embarassment after the waitor delievered her food along with AJ's, that AJ had paid for. AJ started eating, stopping when Lita hadn't touch her food. She grew concerned, "You okay?"

Lita looked up, snapping out of day dreaming. This is what she and Phil would do, go out on the road and stop at a local dinner. She looked up, AJ now sitting in front of her. Lita smiled, "Nothing. Thanks for the food. I'll pay you back later."

AJ waved it off, "Don't bother. I won't take it."

Lita nodded, though, she was going to pay her back somehow, someday. AJ silently watched Lita, she didn't know why, but she really did love this woman. It had something to do with before AJ joined NXT, she had met Lita and told her her dream. Others would laugh, telling her to keep dreaming, but Lita believed in her, telling her she could make it. That's when it all started, and she wanted to prove to everyone else, and to Lita that she believed in the right person.

That was when she fell in love..

Lita smiled up at AJ, "Thank you.. Oh, and I am really sorry about the past. I hope you forgive me."

AJ sighed, she was never mad at her. She nodded though, accepting her apology.


End file.
